It has been proposed to use at the vertical sides of a divider or screen an extruded, elongate member, which has a particular formation on its sideways facing surface. The formation on one side of one divider engages with the formation on the adjacent side of a further divider. Once the formations are engaged to each other, a locking member may be applied to retain the members and thus the screens together.
Conventionally, two different forms of frame member are required, one being used at one side of the screen and the other being used at the other side.
The use of two different forms of frame member (that is, frame members having different transverse cross-sectional shapes) requires two different dies to make the frame members. Also, in assembling a screen, care must be taken that the correct frame member is used at each side of the screen.